Heroes and demons
by Bucky the pet dragon
Summary: The Avengers and the Night elves as well as several other races joined together in an unlikely alliance to prevent the threat that could consume this world. This is my first fanfic, and reviews are greatly appreciated:
1. Chapter 1

A cloaked female figure stepped out of the shadows. In the middle of the night and with a rain like this, people would probably prefer to stay indoors, but taking a precaution is never a mistake. She stopped at a corner again, her eyes darting here and there from under the hood that covered her head. It was clear that she didn't wish to be followed. Satisfied that no one was around, she relaxed slightly before turning to a dead end and approached the wall in front of her. She put a hand on the wall, closed her eyes and focused.

With a creak, a part of the wall swung open and she went inside, the wall behind her closed almost immediately. Once inside she took the hood of her cloak off, revealing a long blue hair and a face with stony expression. Inside the room there were several others like her, night elves. All of them are busy, some are studying charts while others are obviously trying to contact someone, but to no avail.

The female was greeted by another one, asking what had brought her there. "I wish to speak to the General, I have news about our outposts on North Canada." she replied. This quickly silenced the room, and all gazes turned upon her. They, ALL of them in the room, had tried hard to make contact with those in the outposts which lay on Northen Canada. They had sent owls with messages, used modern human technology, phones, internet. They had even sent scouting parties, but to no result. The owls for once refused to obey their commanders, after two or three days of flying the owls would return with still the previous message. Calls from what the humans called telephones weren't answered. And the scouts apparently never returned.

" I'm listening" said a commanding voice from behind, they turned towards the General. Shandris Feathermoon has always been an imposing figure, clad in her armor with her bow slung easily on her back, she stepped downstairs and approached the previous female.

"General" she bowed deeply, Shandris indicated her to rise "I have news about our outposts, all of them were destroyed." She said in a slow voice. This news struck Shandris dumb for a moment, but it paled in comparison with the second thing she reported "some of the outposts were _literally_ razed to the ground, with almost no evidence left to mark what had been there before." There was an audible gasp from the others gathered around them.

"Did you find bodies?" Shandris asked the female, as she thought that bodies of their enemy could give them a clue about who they're dealing with.

"Unfortunately general, I did not see anything that shows evidence toward our enemies neither do I find those of our forces garrisoned there" Shandris' shoulders slumped lightly "although" the female continued with a slight tremor "I found some... remnants... of the scouts which had last been sent to investigate"

Shandris assessed the situation in her mind _so the scouts didn't make it after all and they encountered a highly destructive force_ yet, she couldn't help thinking what could possibly do _THAT?_It's almost impossible to raze an outpost... no, no outposts manned with battle hardened sentinels to ash. Not to mention they managed it in a matter of weeks, she thought as she recalled the date of the last message she received from one of the outpost, a monthly report that stated that "everything was quiet" and with "minimal signs of activity".

"General? Are you well?" Shandris was brought back by the concerned glances of her officers, nodding, she gestured towards the female who had brought the news "You've done well, go and get some rest". "Thank you general" she replied as she gratefully departed for the inner chambers.

Shandris walked over and sat at her chair, once again trying to think of what had just been brought to her. The activity around her is dispersing, no one tried to reach for the outposts anymore, knowing that it's useless. Some got themselves a seat, while others remained standing, but one was in common to all of them, both their look and thoughts are grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper Potts, stark industry's "manager", secretary to Tony Stark himself, and Iron Man's babysitter lay sprawled in the couch, in front of the TV in the avengers tower. Beside him Thor was munching his popcorn noisily while watching the "moving pictures box" which is playing the movie Pearl Harbour. Steve's jaw dropped wide open as he saw the japanese plane wreaking havoc all over the US ships, he still couldn't believe that there was still an enemy other than the Nazi at the European front. Clint meanwhile was at the kitchen, trying to find something that The god of thunder hadn't put into that belly of his.

Both Stark and Banner were down in the lab, studying the Chitauri's weapons that were left on the aftermath of their batlle against Loki and the horde of aliens that he had brought to New York. S.H.I.E.L.D. had requested them to find if they could apply the alien technology to their devices. But Stark had a more hideous plan, he's going to fit whatever he can get from the Chitauri into his Bentley. Banner knew what Stark got in his head, and had tried to talk to him as well, S.H.I.E.L.D. would not be pleased to see a car with alien technology on it, but it looks like nothing could ever stop the billionaire from getting what he wanted. Anyway he decided to try one more time "I don't know Tony" he began "it doesn't sound like a good idea for me to try fitting something from outer space into a car." Tony grinned, then replied "Banner Banner Banner, i don't see why we shouldn't have a little fun with-"

"We? It's you who's trying to do that, not me." Banner replied as-matter-of-factly

"-science" Tony continued as if he had not been interrupted "tell me Bruce, when was the last time you-" his words were cut short by a sound above his head

"Excuse me sir" Jarvis said politely "director Fury wishes to speak with you and-"

"i've had enough business with that man, and this is holiday." Stark said "tell him i'm not available."

"Unavailable" a deep voice sounded just right out of the lab, and Stark immediately bit his own lip when he recognized the sound, and Banner's eyes crinkled in amusement "Unavailable, when you are- what was it again? Playing with science?" Fury said as he punched the code and entered the lab.

"i was about to say that Director Fury was outside the lab, sir" Jarvis finished.

"thank you Jarvis." Stark said while gritting his teeth

"you're welcome sir" the AI replied

"good afternoon sir" Banner nodded towards the director

"Afternoon doc" Fury replied with a ghost of smile, then glanced at the blueprints Tony made for his alien-Bentley "what is this now Stark? Trying to put on a little... decoration?" in front of him Bruce chuckled lightly.

Tony answered almost immediately "no err it's just, you know my drawing hobby" Fury rolled his eyes " i've always liked cars, do you like cars? No i suppose you don't, you got a ship that could fly, why'd you care about cars? Anyway" Stark clapped his hands together "what brings you here?"

"it's important, call the others in" Fury said to Stark "we got a situation in North Canada"

Clint has been searching for food all over the kitchen, _does the God of thunder need to eat SO MUCH?_ He thought to himself. He's pretty sure he had flipped the whole kitchen inside out, but still couldn't find anything to eat, dammit he's starving. He was still poring over the fridge, hoping against hope that he could find at least something to cease his hunger.

Romanoff walked into the kitchen, a bottle of empty vodka in her hands

"looking for something?" she asked

"yeah" he grumbled without looking back "food"

Romanoff simply slid open a drawer and put a sack on the table, which landed with a soft thud "this?"

Clint looked back, and when he saw the pack of toast Romanoff had just miraculously conjured out of nowhere, he was simply struck dumb for a full minute. After that he laughed, and she joined in with one of her rare smiles. "thanks" he said, as he reached for it however, a voice interrupted him.

"Apologies, agent Barton and Romanoff, but director Fury requires both of your presence on the laboratory." Jarvis announced.

"What? But can't he wait until-" Barton said, unbelieving his bad luck

"NOW, agent Barton" this time it was Fury on the speaker

Barton just sighed, as he walked dreadfully towards the elevator that would bring him down to the lab, once in the elevator Romanoff nudged him slightly "I'll help you make the French toast after this" she knew just how much Clint hates it when he's hungry and not allowed to eat, he grins back "Since when do you know how to make a French toast?" "maybe two seconds ago" she shrugged.

When they arrived at the lab, everyone was there already, Thor, the captain, Stark, Banner, and Fury. And they were quite surprised to find Pepper there as well.

"alright, now that everyone's here" Fury announced "let's begin"

The lab's screen lit up immediately, and showed them a S.H.I.E.L.D. stronghold, Tony could tell it from the large logo, and the advanced guns and artillery defending it.

"This" Fury began "is our stronghold, equipped with the latest stealth technology, which could conceal them from radar, satellite, thermal imaging, and other scanning devices."

"Might be useful for a party" Stark quipped in, Pepper rolled her eyes

Fury continued as if he hadn't heard anything "Two weeks ago, we had lost contact with them, any attempted communications from damned mobile phones till satellite transmissions couldn't reach them. After that we sent some agents from Fort Albany to investigate and report back." He paused as he threw his serious glance at all of them "but no one returned." he said in a voice that contained a slight hint of pain and regret. The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the table understood how he hated it, when he had sent his agents to their death, even when it is involuntary.

"Then, after two weeks, our satellite finally picked up a picture, this-" he pointed to the screen which now shows a nearly demolished fort "-is the fort now."

Everyone seemed to fell into silence when the picture of the fort appeared on the screen, each busy with their own thoughts. Thor's huge fists clenched tightly, wondering if he'll be able to stop something that could cause so much damage. Steve on the other hand, is thinking what could possibly cause a damage like that, he unconsciously turned his gaze to Bruce but immediately looked away and apologized when Bruce caught him. "It's ok" Bruce said "I'm thinking about the same thing too." The two assassins, who are both expert with weapons tried to see if there's anything, bomb shell, bullet marks, anything that could give them clue towards their attacker.

Tony however noticed something that the others don't, he seemed to be very serious which is rare for him. "Jarvis" he spoke up "give me a view from the top." The AI responded instantly, giving Tony and everyone else a good look from above and that's when everybody saw it.

Everything near the fort, random plants and even the soil itself seemed… dead. "Now what on earth is that?" Bruce said as he adjusted his glasses, so that he could look better. "Biological weapon?" Pepper asked thoughtfully. Fury seemed a little surprised himself too, he clearly hadn't paid attention to the blackened soil when he saw the picture horizontally. The room was silent again until Fury finally asked "What do you think Stark?" Tony shook his head "I don't know, it doesn't seem like a biological weapon to me… unless we're dealing with aliens or something like that again, what about you Banner?" The doctor frowned "I think…" he began slowly "we should go and take a look, samples too."

Fury nodded his head "Very well then, agents Barton and Romanoff will be heading there at 0700 next morning, there'll be a chopper to pick you up. Once there, I want both of you to scout the surroundings, we'll have some men there to help you out." He continued as both of them nodded their understanding "The rest of you will be heading there at 0900, along with the main convoy. You'll regroup with each other and set up a camp there, find out what exactly happened." He noticed that Stark had put up a hand "What?"

Now the serious moment had passed, and Tony was himself again "Now, now this is just ridiculous, look Nick, can I just call you Nick?" he asked the director.

"No." he replied with a glare

"Okay, so Nick we've been through a whole lot over here, fought the aliens and all. And it's been barely a few weeks, and now you want us to go back into action again?"

"That is why we create the Avengers, so that-"

"Fine, fine alright, whatever I'm in." Tony put his hands up in defeat, not wanting to hear Fury's speech again.

Fury nodded and got out of the room, "Good luck Avengers" he said "you're going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrande Whisperwind noticed that something was wrong, very wrong. From the news that her daughter just bought in, it seems that they will be facing an unknown yet powerful enemy. The keyword being unknown. Tyrande did not like to be left guessing about anything, she's wise enough to understand that in order to defeat a foe is to understand them.

Upon knowing the condition, Tyrande had immediately sent reinforcements to aid Shandris, shipping out both warriors and supplies and even a handful of the priestesses who are adept at healing skills all the way north. Yet she doubted that it would be enough. She would try to speak with her husband later, to see if he could do something about it with his druids.

"Priestess Tyrande" a voice cut her off from her thoughts, startled she turned to face one of her aides, who was kneeling on one knee. "What is it?" she asked after boding her to rise.

"General Shandris wishes to speak with you."

"Very well" Tyrande replied as she followed her aide into a room, her long white priestess robe fluttering as she paced, inside the room Shandris' face was displayed on a screen of mist. No doubt using magic.

"Mother" Shandris greeted

"Shandris" Tyrande replied "what is the news?"

"An update of the events brewing here, I'm now withdrawing forces from the outpost that hasn't been wrecked yet. We will need a better line of defense against whatever it is we're facing out there."

Tyrande nodded in approval, but there is something that still bothers her. Shandris however knew her mother very well.

"I've been carrying out investigations as well." She smiled "I chose Haldrissa to lead it."

Again Tyrande nodded in approval, this time with a slight smile on her face. Haldrissa is one of her most capable commanders. While it is unusual for a commander to investigate, Haldrissa had proven herself more than a few times that she is gifted in that part as well. But most of all she knew the terrain well, even better than the Shandris herself.

A commotion rose from behind Shandris, just loud enough that the high priestess could hear it herself.

"Excuse me mother, I need to be going." Shandris said

Tyrande took the farewell "Be cautious Shandris."

"I will."

Then the mist cleared as Tyrande waved her hand over it, so far so good she thought. Shandris now has a decent line of defense, and her reinforcements will be there in less than a few days, once there they will be able to help the defenders and even push their enemies back.

But again, she feared that it would not be enough. No no no, she need to calm down now. Ever since she had adopted Shandris, she has honestly cared for her like her own mother, wishing and praying that she would always be safe. Now though, she needs to accept that her daughter is on her own, until she can finally arrange matters and get there herself.

_She is a capable warrior and general_ she thought to herself _she won't get herself into something stupid._

Sighing to herself, she stepped out from the chambers and walked out into one of the few parts of nature unspoiled by humans of this realm. With the moonlight shining gently, it was just perfect as she embraced the Amazon jungle.

Shandris turned around after her mother broke the connection off, and strode towards where the commotion arose. Once there she spotted two of her sentinels talking quickly with another night elf. When she got closer she recognized the other night elf as Haldrissa, who obviously has something to report to her.

"Haldrissa, what is it that brings you here?" Shandris asked, startling the two other sentinels, who quickly stepped aside.

Haldrissa however didn't seem surprised at all, she knew both the general's skills as a master tactician and one of the best warriors in the sentinels' ranks.

"General, I have urgent news to report" she said a little breathlessly "upon investigation from my part, I've noticed the soil near our disappeared fortress is dead."

Shandris' eyes widened as she took in the news, true Haldrissa is a skilled fighter but getting in that area of their disappeared fortress is not easy. The deaths of not-too-few scouts had proven that.

"And I suspect for the worst, that it's the undead blight that turns the soil dead."

Shandris thought about what Haldrissa said, it was a likely theory. The undead has returned, and they destroyed the night elf fortress, hunted down their scouts so that no news would be spread out. Considering the damage done to the fortress, it is possible too. Who knows what the undead might pull out this time?

Although she could not be too sure either, it might be a chance that the humans from this realm had decided to use the place to test their new weapons, she had heard about the humans having a deadly weapon called nuclear that could cause devastating damages. After all she thought again, Haldrissa may be an expert with arms and strategy, but she was not familiar in the least with magic.

_Only one way to find out_ Shandris thought to herself

"Haldrissa, I want you to go to that area again…" she noticed her tense "this time with a priestess, just bring her to where the soil decays, I only want to make sure if that is the undead behind all this."

Haldrissa seemed relieved when she doesn't need to get all the way back again

"Yes general" she replied, Shandris nodded to her, and then she left immediately.

Shandris needed to think, and in order to do that, she first needed peace. So she trotted to the door and went outside, unaware that she is echoing her mother's actions miles away as she embraced the view before her.


End file.
